Wicked Beginnings
by tomuchwritingonmyhands
Summary: A in depth look at the emotions behind the Carlos/Jane romance. In the beginning will follow along with the major events of both movies, but will have my own spin on why they both had a hard time coming together as a couple. Once we get past the ending of the second movie, my story of what happens next as the young couple discover love, and all that goes with it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in the following story, they belong to the great minds at Disney. My Story will follow along with the major events of both the movies, with a touch of made up interactions between the main two characters of this romance, Jane/Carlos. Once the story reaches the past the ending of the Cotillion It will become completely a plot out of my own mind. I will rate this story appropriately for it will have adult language and later on adult sexual situations, proceed in reading accordingly.

* * *

"After hours of dancing, singing, eating, drinking and merriment the cotillion slowly began to wind down. As I looked across the boat's deck at my fellow Vk's and their respective dates part of me wished for the night to never end. The smiles and joy radiating from them made my heart full in a way I had never felt my entire life on the isle. A fullness that as my eyes slid to Jane's glowing face threatened to explode over in my chest. It was a long road from where it all began for her and I.

...Carlos POV...

Since the moment I had laid eyes on her 6 months ago, I thought she was beautiful. Jane had been shyly delivering papers for her mother Fairy Godmother to sign during our remedial goodness class. She was like no girl I had ever seen on the isle, clean and untouched in her ridiculously modest pale blue dress lined with bows. As the son of the infamous Cruella De Vil I unfortunately knew fashion, and naturally noticed what a person wore. A large part of me hates that inherited any De Vil abilities, anything related to my mother reminds me of the cruel torturous childhood I had with her. Despite that connection to the De Vil instinct, seeing Jane in that dress was life changing.

I knew in that instant, the beauty she was underneath all that loose fitting material. I could tell she used it to hide, she literally wrapped herself in unassuming shy clothes to blend in, to not draw attention. She kept her head down letting out a adorable little squeak with a nervous glance my way, as she passed down the center aisle between the table with Mal and Evie, and the one with Jay and I. That squeak went straight thru my ears, into my head, and settled into my stomach stirring feelings that I hadn't ever felt before. In my head I saw us alone together out in the beautiful wild under a sky the color of her dress. With my arms around her hugging her close to my body, begging her like some filthy dog mongrel to make that sound only for my ears.

She had made her way quickly stepping to the front of the large room, the chalkboard where Fairy Godmother stood. As she handed her mother the paperwork, Fairy Godmother cheerily said, "Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane, Jane this is everyone."

I sat straighter sharing a glance to my left with Jay, a look that only a person who has shared all of the worst and very very few good of life's moments could understand. Just seconds of eye contact for him to see that I wanted her, that I claimed her. I could sense his immediate need to question, the (what the fuck bro) look and the tensing of his muscles. He knew me better than anyone in our small little Villain Kid family. The short stare broke and our eyes slid back to the front where Jane stood, his questions would wait, we wouldn't break our carefully constructed armor in front of the people surrounding us. We knew the price if the mask of evil villain slipped off even for a second.

Jane stumbled over the first full sentence I had heard from her "Hi, ...that's okay, don't mind me….. As you were."

Her voice sounded light and pure, timid and full of emotion. Was she afraid of us I wondered, I knew we were intimidating to some the other teens of Aurodon Prep. Coming from the Isle, to make others afraid of you was second nature to most, if not all the inhabitants. This was especially true if you were the child of a famous villain. It was a way to protect yourself. It wasn't the first time making someone fear me made me uncomfortable, it had happened before on the Isle. That unforgettable feeling never was this strong, the urge to apologize to her bubbled up. What the hell was going on, apologize for what stupid boy. I heard the piercingly annoying voice of my mother beating against my brain, evil doesn't apologize, evil smirks and enjoys whatever hurt others in the first place. Make her squeal from pain, trip her, embarrass the stupid insipid little thing, that useless ugly girl. I yelled against the voice in my head, "no not this time, not this girl." I wasn't on the Isle and my mother wasn't here.

I was determined to protect Jane's purity from my own wicked ways, even if that was just to ignore her. She wouldn't want a boy like me anyways, I knew I was the unwanted runt of our group. A tag a long, pitied by my fellow Vk's only tolerated because of my talents. I was the kind of smart evil you wanted around, when things got fucked up I was there to think of an escape plan quick. Light on my feet, and even quicker to solve a bad situation I had cemented my way somehow in our little group of misfits, and no one would rock that boat for me. Not even if I desperately wanted Jane to rock my world, I had to let her go.

As I glanced over at Mal, I saw in her expression that I had not been the only one to see something in Jane. Although knowing Mal its was most definitely a way to execute her mother's plan for the wand. Maleficent was a devious evil witch, the second most feared person in my life behind the abusive alpha bitch my mother was. It was for this reason, my worst quality of cowardice lead me shove all thoughts of the tempting Jane to the back of the my mind. Focus on the plan, making the Villain parents happy (especially my mother) was the only important thing now. It was the only way to escape Cruella, to set her free on the world and let the masses suffer, so I would be free of her

...Jane POV...

Being the daughter of Fairy Godmother wasn't always bad. I remember being really young maybe 4 or 5 when my mother first told me her story of the night she was charged with princess Cinderella's future. My mother is an Elder Fairy, much like my aunties Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Elder fairies are set with charges, people they are meant to look after and use their magic to help guide along to a happy ending. She told me of fairy magic, of how all fairies are born with gifts especially Elders like her. The magic is deep within a fairy, for Elders it's so powerful they need a wand to channel it into actual spells. She sang to me the bippity boppity boo, and we danced until our feet hurt. I loved everything that my mother taught me about fairies, I loved the stories, and the songs, and the joy that they brought to everyone the met. It was short lived for I never showed any magical talents, and as I got older my sadness grew, and my mother seeing this felt the best course of action was for her to cut magic from our lives completely.

Mother was the first person to ever call me different, she said I wasn't like her and my aunties, that I wouldn't have wings, wouldn't get a wand, and wouldn't ever feel the magic. It was the first of many times I would hear that word, "different" and each time it cut deeper into my heart. I know my mother never wanted to hurt me, I think in her own way she felt she was doing me a favor by preparing me. I love her, but she was so very wrong.

Auradon Prep was filled with a large mix of characters from all of the kingdoms. Children of the royalty, mixed in with the lesser known, the sidekicks, and the even lower class (magical turned mundane human) like me. I had been subjected and introduced to all manner of people, my mother being the headmistress I was always dragged along to some sort of event. I knew early on just by observation, and with that helpful whisper of my mothers word in my ear, "different" didn't begin to describe me in comparison to the princesses and their female companions. It was not long before they strengthened my understanding of what being different really meant in our world.

The event itself was one of so many I don't even remember the name, or why everyone had gathered. I do remember the words spoken to me by the little flock of princess, "So you are the daughter of THE Fairy Godmother? I heard you were different, but assumed it was to be some sort of exotic magical being type of deal. Why your just the plainest, dull and soft creature ever.

The other girls laughed outright, some hiding their mouths behind bejeweled fans. Another came closer to me pulling at the large blue bows on the gown my mother had me wear, "Look at this hideous blue monstrosity she's wearing, like a fat birthday package." The laughter grew louder around me, the sound of it rooted me to the spot where I stood. The crowd of girls closed ranks around me in a circle, every exit blocked by the giant silky gowns they wore. "You Jane will keep your eyes down when you start at AP, you will learn your place is not to be seen or heard. I will not be having your ugly self distracting my bennie boo, or dirtying my school. Now why don't you bippty bop yourself into a corner where your not hurting everyone's eyes." With that decree the girl I later learned to be Princess Audrey, and her crowd of pretty followers dispersed into the party. As fast as my short blue heels could carry me, I found the darkest, quietest, and most remote corner where I stayed the rest of the night. That night was the first of many times in my life where I would naturally shift myself to a corner, or a darkened out of the way spot to avoid everyone and any situation that would put me out in any sort of spotlight.

I developed the habit of speaking so softly it was hard for teachers, and the few adults who deemed to interact with me at forced events, to hear me speak. It was easier to dissuade people from trying to interact with me if they were uncomfortable because they couldn't understand my soft words. This never stopped my mother, she dragged me along by the bow to help with her school headmistress duties. I think she felt she may be able to force me out into the open this way. I never worried to much, for the other students acted polite with my mother standing there. It was all pretty routine, and I figured not much would ever change in our little school and I learned my place well just like Audrey told me to that long ago night.

Learning of Prince Ben's proclamation for his coronation was to invite four Villain kids from the Isle Of The Lost, well that was a shock to us all. My dear mother tried to see the good in all creatures, human, animal, villain or not. She sat across from me during breakfast in our little cottage outside of the school, and in her own sweet way pressured me to understand that these kids were different then any being I had ever met. That they would require even more love and guidance from her than all the rest of the students at AP. She wanted me to understand this and to promise to help her. I nodded my head just to make her feel better. The truth was I had already been planning out the various shortcuts and exit strategies around campus to avoid any interaction at all with the VK's. My plan was to keep my eyes down, and my self away just like I had been doing so far at school. That plan sounded fairly solid, what I didn't know at the time sitting there at breakfast was; all it took was a passing glance, to blow up even the best laid plans

The Vk's had been at AP a couple of days, and I managed to stay a general distance from any involvement or interaction with them. I had been at the back of the crowd during the welcome gathering when they pulled up in the limo. To far for any of them to see me, I observed the stumbled entrance of the two boys and the fierce sashay of the brightly colored girls. I knew who they were, I snuck a peek at the thin folders my mother had made regarding all four. There was no picture to go along the very small general information filled paragraphs on each, so I wasn't sure looks wise what to expect. Expectations even the best kind, have a tendency to be wrong. Boy was I about to learn that lesson the hard way

I had been in my mother's office sitting on her pumpkin orange satin couch studying quietly, when her assistant came rushing in.

"Jane dear, I simply have so much on my plate with the coronation coming up I can not be running around like a mouse searching for cheese. Would you be a dear, and get this one little isty bitsy tiny thing done for me so I don't have to leave the office?" The poor dear looked rumpled, and tired. I had never seen the young villager woman looking so out of sorts that I couldn't say no, even if I had no clue what the task ahead of me was.

"Of course, whatever I can do to help." I softly replied.

"Her face lit up and she shoved a clipboard with an official looking scroll on it into my hands. "Take this to your mother, and have her sign off on the early dismissal schedule for the day of coronation. I already had the king stamp his seal so we just need her part."

She was gone back out to her desk before I could even nod my head in understanding. It took a few seconds for my thoughts to catch up onto the new task at hand, but when my brain worked out the next step to this errand the rest of my body froze in fear. I promptly realized exactly where my mother was, and the whom she was with. It seem that my plans of avoiding the Vk's just went up in a puff of magical smoke. For my mother at this exact moment was teaching remedial goodness 101 to the very four students I desperately did not want knowing of my existence.

As I made the walk across campus my nerves and anxiety climbed to a level I had never experienced in my entire life. I felt like an over-inflated balloon, that at any minute would burst and my emotions would explode out of my body. I turned the corner outside the small lecture hall where my mother was teaching, and saw her at the end of the long aisle standing in front of a chalkboard a pointer grasped comfortably in her hands. To the right sat Mal and Evie, comfortably and beautifully arranged at a desk. To my left the villain boys. Jay the imposing son Jafar, cockliy perched on the edge of a chair he had turned around, his forearms displayed as if waiting to reach out and do damage. Next to him sat Carlos De Vil, son of the infamous Cruella, lazily leaned back his hands hidden from view. I stared at the back of his head and profile of his face and I made my way into the room. The closer I got the harder I looked, something about his posture called to me. Making a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, then the urge to hug him came over me in a strong wave. What in the ever loving thing-a-ma-bob am I thinking, HUGGING a villain kid, and a boy to boot. I must be going crazy. I gripped the clipboard to my chest.

I hastily made my way on my short little heels towards my mother, but as I passed in between the tables my stupid body got the best of me. When I got within physical proximity to them this nervous sound came out of me unlike I have ever made before. Truly mortifying I actually squeaked, and the sound drew all attention to me. I glanced to my left praying the two boys would somehow be to out of it not to notice my complete shame, however both heads were turned my direction. I quickly moved my head forward as not to make eye contact. I once read somewhere never to make eye contact with predators that it challenged them in some way, and that was advice I was going to follow for sure.

I approached my mother and she bent and made eye contact, saying "hello dear one" as she always called me

I muttered "Hi." then I handed mother the paperwork, I sputtered out quickly "you need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." I glanced over my shoulder quickly and then waited for my mother to sign.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane, Jane this is everyone." I shakily spared the room another glance praying with all my heart that no one, made any move to acknowledge my presence. A unknown dread formed in the pit of my stomach, as I felt all their eyes rake over my form. The two boys shared a look that I wouldn't even know how to begin to describe, other than it sent violent shivers up my back.

My mother handed the clipboard back to me, and I made an awkward little curtsy. I uttered "Hi, ...that's okay, don't mind me….. As you were." I was praying as I made a hasty exit back down the aisle, that maybe it was all in my head. That none of the Vk's took any notice of the pathetic different Jane. I squeaked again as I passed the white haired Carlos, a heat coming from his stare causing me to walk even faster towards the exit. I didn't know it at the time, but that prayer was not to go unanswered, for they did notice me. One purpled hair girl saw a weak link to the item she desired most in the world, and one white haired boy saw the girl he most desired in his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, the school year is starting and mothers like myself are focused on school shopping. From supplies, to clothes it's been a mad shopping rush. Add in the start of a new competitive skate season for my daughter and well it has been busy. I have the next few chapters laid out will be doing more updates closer together from now on. Please enjoy, understand its my first story and I have no beta or clear idea of what i am doing beyond trying my best…...Once again, all characters belong to the ever powerful Disney.

...A Few Hours Later…

...Jane POV…

After the massive embarrassment that occurred in the in the lecture hall, I was determined to get thru the rest of my day Vk free. What a completely awkward fool I made of myself, normally I was so much better avoiding any direct attention getting behaviors. I had taught myself out of survival to be quiet and unassuming, and there I was making squeaking sounds like some silly little mouse. It had been hours since the encounter, yet an overwhelming feeling in my stomach would not go away. I skipped lunch like I did most days, to dangerous being out in the open where Audrey and her princess pals could corner me. I didn't want a repeat of the normal "accidental" dumping of food onto my head or lap. I find skipping beneficial anyways, I have been desperately trying to lose that extra 25 pounds I have carried around my whole life.

Too many thoughts are rolling around in my head as I swiftly walk to my next class. I grip my purse in my hand as I turn the corner to the locker wall. I need to make a quick trip to the bathroom before my next class, and the schools smallest bathroom just happens to be by the busiest area. Thankfully it's almost always empty because it is the smallest bathroom on campus with the poorest lighting and fewest mirrors. For these reasons alone the majority of the princesses won't be caught dead using it, and that's why it's a perfect spot for me.

My eyes widen as I realize the suit clad back I am about to pass by is Prince Ben, not an abnormal person to run across here at Aurodon Prep, however the girl standing very close to him is. As I look past his massive shoulders my sight clashes with the grey-green eyes of the one and only Vk leader, the always purple clad Mal. The look she gives me makes me feel a hundred times more scared than any of the vile stare downs I get from Audrey. Mal has a look in her eye of someone who has plans, and I fear those plans most definitely include me. I once again let out a damning squeak as I pass by her. This stupid squeaking has got to stop asap, I tell myself. I dash into the bathroom not looking back, and I pray that Mal is distracted by Ben. I tell myself whatever I saw when we made eye contact is all in my head as I set my purse down and gaze at my ugly reflection in the mirror.

I run my hands down my short hair, hating every bit of the plain unappealing brown blob. I have tried so many products, gotten so many hair cuts over the years but nothing helps the ugly mop. I reflect on the hair of the two new Vk girls, how both haircuts are so unique and stylish. I wish with all my heart that I could have just an ounce of either of their beauty, then maybe I would be treated nicer by all the other girls at school. I have wanted so desperately for so long just to fit in, I would literally do anything to have them be my friends. To not be the butt of the jokes, or on the receiving end of some horrible embarrassing prank. I have thought about telling my mom a hundred times of the meanness, but i'm to afraid. What if she dosnt believe me? Spelling it out very clearly here, they are Princesses and who would believe a princess would lock another girl in a broom closet? Stop it Jane…. right now don't think about the dark, and the smell….just breathe. I take a deep breath then focus on the image in the mirror, I push the memory down into a deep dark place in my stomach for now.

As I straighten out my dress Mal saunters into the bathroom with a type of walk I have never seen a female at Aurodon prep display. She walks to stand a few feet behind me, her hip juts out with a single book clutched tightly in her hands.

I turn quickly to face her as she smiles and says, "Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane." she giggles slightly as she ends her sentence.

I'm terrified of her interest in me and I can barely stutter out, "That's cool." I turn to go into a bathroom stall quickly, hoping to hide away until she leaves.

Unfortunately she reaches out a gloved hand in front of me shouting, "Don't go!" I look up frozen in fear at her fierce tone of voice. Her eyes and face suddenly look down at the ground. When her arm flops to her side and she turns her face up she looks like a completely different girl as she softly says, "I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the  
friends you need though, huh?"

My reply is instant as sadly truthful, "Hardly."

Mal takes a few steps towards me and I instinctively brace my back against the sink, worried of what she might do next. Instead she calmly says, "Really? I mean, with your mom  
being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality."

My terrible self esteem causes me to blurt out to her one of my deepest hurts, "I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair." I must have lost my mind staring into the mirror to long to be sharing so openly with Mal all of a sudden. Like suddenly I can trust her just because she pays a little attention to me. Man I have lost my mind, I glance her over from feet up to her flawless wavy purple bob. I would give up every single bow I own to have that perfect hair of hers.

She grabs at the the tips of her purple locks and a smirk graces over her face as she says,  
You know what? I have just the thing for that." She slaps the book she had been grasping at her side against her hand in front of her. She opens the pages and turns a few coming to the one she needs. Pointing with the tip of her finger she says confidently, "It's right...Ah, here. Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair."

Her finger moves up from the book pointing directly at me, and she turns as she points to one side of my face. Suddenly a rush comes across my head, and I lose control. As she points my head follows. I mutter as the strange feeling tingles all over, "Oh, ah, ah!" My head is then forced down to look at my feet, suddenly the tinging gains strength then as quick as it overtook me it's gone as I raise my head up. She giggles as a huge smile breaks across her face, and I brace myself to look into the mirror behind me. I know she has done some sort of magic on me, I recognize the feeling of magic, it's unnatural. We turn as one to the mirrored wall behind me, and she gently braces a hand on my back.

A shock settles over me as I look at my reflection, my hair is entirely changed. The length has drastically doubled, the texture softly waves across my shoulders, the color is unchanged yet it appears to shine brighter than it has ever appeared before. Smiling, I run my hands down my hair just to make sure what I am seeing is real.

I catch Mals eye in the mirror as she speaks, "Wow! You almost don't notice your...Other features anymore." The smile then slips from my face. In my mind all of the other countless flaws I have constantly wished different make themselves known. The many insults spewed at my overall defects from the mouths of the Princesses are too many to count right now. The thoughts all come crashing into a point for me, if Mal could change my hair what's stopping us at just changing my hair? I think to myself this could be it, I could finally change the way I look and finally be beautiful as the other girls.

I point down excitedly at her book, "Do my nose!" I say enthusiastically.

Her head kinda tilts to the side, "Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic." Her hand kinda waves towards the mess of my imperfect features, she continues to say brightly. "Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

Mal is so wrong of course, I sadly think to myself. I remember the countless times I have begged mother asking her to use her magic on me. I suddenly feel raw and hurt as I reply "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff."

"What a rip." she replies.

"Yeah." I sullenly respond agreeing in my head.

Mals face changes and her eyes squint tightly as she snarkly points out "You know, she used magic on cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"

The overwhelming sense of calmness settles into me. I may be suffering a deep hurt about my many faults on my appearance, however I know my mother loves me without a shadow of doubt despite them. So I calmly reply trying to explain "Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside,not the outside. You know, that sort of thing."

I must of softened my face somehow, the sudden change in my demeanor causing Mal exclaim  
"That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break." Her lip juts out and her eyes appear to grow weepy, as she takes on a persona saying in a softer voice one im guessing is to impersonate my tone "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."

The sudden impersonation of me ends and she is back to her own bold simmering smile. I wonder out loud to her, "Think it would work?"

Shes confident in her reply, "Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me." She raises herself up to sit on the edge of the seat, crossing her legs tightly.

A hope fills my heart as her words register in my mind. Mal the obvious queen of the Villian Kids is asking me to hang out. In not so many words I have suddenly gained a friend and I can hardly contain the smile and joy, I try to rain in my emotions a bit hoping to avoid the offending squeaks I have been prone to let out of my mouth lately. I must stay calm, I have to try at least be somewhat cool so I can keep Mal wanting to hang with me. With this in mind I reply to her shortly, thinking over my words carefully "If I can convince mom, you're so there."

She claps her hands and returns "Yay!"

I grab my purse from the counter, planning to make a hasty exit out into the open school area. I am filled with so much excitement, and happiness, my smile is so big it hurts my cheeks a bit. I can not wait to see the look on all the Aurodon students faces when they see my new hair. It is such a change, and I'm sure it will make a difference on how they see me it just has too. I don't know how I will ever thank Mal for doing this for me, she has no idea the amount of which I owe her. She's so right about my mom, I have to convince her somehow to use the wand. Sure the hair is a start, but its small. I know with Mals help, I can finally be beautiful. Maybe after I am magic-ed beautiful with Mal and the wands help, I could be bold enough to ask her to help me with my other wishes. Like the deep secret wish growing since the moment my body recognized the heat and weird attraction flowing from a certain white haired friend of hers.

I chirp "Bye." and give a soft little finger wave as I exit the bathroom.

Mal gives a soft reply waving back, "Bye."


End file.
